The Invasion Begins
by Botty Botsworth
Summary: Join Gene a 17 year old boy in his uneventful life. He lives in a run down apartment with a few others. The day seemed the same as every other but little does he know his life is about to change for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

I was running from a heard of figures. All were unrecognizable yet everyone somehow familiar. They follow me quickly. A warehouse is just up ahead. I don't even stop to look behind me. My heart is pounding in my chest. It feels as if it were about to explode and I am to die right there. I reach for the door and I am in luck. There is a gap just big enough for me to squeeze through. I quickly slammed the door shut behind me. I was at peace at last but with one problem, the lights were off. I fumbled around for a few hours bumping into what I think is hides of beef. The place smells and is slightly cold as if it were a meat locker.  
"Ah found it"  
I flip the switch only to see what was really in the room with me. Thousands of bodies dangled from hooks attached to the ceiling. My heart was racing more then ever. A single body bag is lying on the floor. I try to fight the urge to check it but its to late, my hand is already on the zipper. My hand slowly moves down and as the zipper moves it reveals a burnt body. I fall onto my back and scream. The body bags begin to move and I close my eyes. I try to stand but something is holding me down. As I open my eyes I notice the burnt body is on top of me.  
"Why the hell is it moving! Could it still be alive"  
It lunges for my neck.

I jump out of bed in a cold sweat. My room is still dark and the moon is still in the nights sky.  
"3:27, not another night mare"  
I lay my head back down on the pillow but it is no use. I can't get back to sleep.  
"It felt so real"  
I get out of bed, make some cereal and plop down on the couch. I turn on the television and the sounds of porn flood the room. I quickly hit the eject button and pop out the tape.  
"Forgot that was in there"  
I turn on cartoons and start to watch them. They are all old ones so I begin to surf the channels.  
"5 bodies found"  
I quickly flip back to the news on channel 4.  
"The flesh appears to have been torn off with amazing force. We warn you these pictures are grotesque, we advise the viewers with weak stomachs to look away"  
The pictures are gruesome. The flesh around the stomach was torn away. Most of the bodies were gutted. Blood lined the floors and walls. The rooms they showed looked like battle fields. Drywall completely smashed, doors broken off their hinges. Everything was mutilated except for one thing. A picture on the mantle above the fireplace. It was the only thing not touched. A beautiful female was in the frame. She looked Mexican, she had long black hair, in her late teens and wore clothes like a rocker would.

I started to freak out. I popped back in the porn and fell asleep to it. I awoke several hours later to static. The sun was up and shining in my eyes.  
"Aw a beautiful day"  
I made breakfast and looked at the clock. It was only 6:30 am. I hurried and ate breakfast. Once again I glanced at the clock.  
"Hmmm, 7:25... Oh shit late for school"  
I hurried and put on a pair of pants. I scrambled to unlock the door. Next came tackling the stairs an easy task but worth taking my time. They were old and worn out, one false step and I could fall through them. I hit the main lobby and it was dark like everyday. You see I am one out of twelve guests in this building. Not many people are like us. We are the ones rejected by society and forced to live here, here in this run down apartment. Luckily Joe knows his way around this building and can fix pretty much anything you can think of. Next are the Swanson twins. They are exact opposites what one lacks the other gains. For example their beauty. While Laura is very pretty I would be surprised if a single thought has passed through her head in the last 15 years. Jena is the exact opposite she is very kind and amazingly intelligent but has the looks of road kill. Together they are perfect but apart they are nothing. Then finally Chris. He is that guy that knows anything about bombs or weapons. He could make a bomb out human fat is he wanted to. Personally I think his intelligence is wasted on his weapons but he says one day I'll be sorry for not believing in him. The rest of the people don't really matter. They are hardly ever here. Most of them are hookers or druggies who I would rather not get involved with. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

I stepped foot out the front door. I took a deep breathe of fresh air and set out for school. My book bag ways a ton and the strap is ripped; therefore, it's only a matter of time until it tears. It's strange, no one else is wondering the streets. Everything is peaceful. It is just like I wished, everyone gone. I throw my backpack one the grass besides me and lay next to it. The sky is peaceful and still. I gaze up into the clouds and start to see the shapes.  
"Hey that one looks like a bunny"  
A shadow diverted my attention as it covered me. I look at the figure trying to get eye contact when I noticed that he was covered in blood. The whole front side of this man was covered. Not only that but his close were torn and part of his neck was missing. I stumbled getting up and tried to run off. I looked around and noticed he was not the only one. While my eyes were wandering in the sky it seems that a group of these people gathered around me. I panicked trying to figure out what to do. I decided I better just run through them. It was hard, they kept trying to grab me and throw me down to the ground. I eventually made it out of the mob and headed back for my apartment.

It was a battle getting there. They were all around the place but I made it. I ran up the stairs and to the door. I hurried for the knob but it wouldn't turn. I glanced over my shoulder and saw at least seven of the monsters heading for me.  
"Let me in! For the love of god open the door"  
All I could think about is if this is were my life is going to end. What was going to happen to me. My hand started to hurt from pounding on the door. I heard a gunshot from inside.  
"Open the god damn door"  
I waited for a second and glanced over my shoulder once more. The monsters were at the bottom of the stairs and are about to make there way up. I was left with one choice, I have to break the glass. I hit it with no effect. All that happened was my hand hurt a lot from smacking it. I looked around and found a big rock. I picked it up and through it through the window. It shattered into thousands of little shards. I slipped my hand through and turned the knob. I went as fast as I could through the door and ran up the stairs without hesitation. I made it to my room and locked the door. My heart was pounding. I sat down on my couch and flipped on the tube. I started flipping through the channels but all I got were standbys except for one.  
"It appears as if the dead have grasped life once more. Zombies as some call them roam the streets. The government advises you to lock your doors and windows. They also say to stay indoors until the streets are cleansed of this evil. Many zombie hunters say that damaging the brain or top of the spinal column will kill them. I repeat… Fred you ha"  
The camera hit the floor and all I could hear was screaming. Even if it were for a split second before this channel also went into standby.

I sat on my couch in shock. The dead have come back. How in th-. I paused. The faint sounds of footsteps could be heard coming from down my hall. I got up slowly trying not to make a sound. I slowly crept over to my closet and got a bat out. I shut the door quietly but to no use. As the door closed the top shelf crashed do to the weight I put on it over the years. The footsteps became louder and more frequent up to the point of the pounding on my door. I gripped the bat and took a step back and faced the door. It flung open knocking me down to the ground. I dropped my bat on the fall, it was about 5 feet away. The zombie started to walk towards me. What can I do. I could scurry for the bat but would there be enough time to stand and swing at its head. Should I try to fight it off with my bare hands. I sat there for a moment. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

I start to struggle for the bat not caring if it's going to help or not. All I know is with the bat I feel safer. A red liquid hits me and the wall in front of me with the sound of a gunshot. I am less then a foot away when something pulls on the back of my shirt.  
"Get the fuck off me"  
I grab for the bat as I get drug by it but inevitably it stays out of my reach. The pulling stops once I reach the kitchen. The checkered tiles are cold. I flip over onto my back.  
"Chris, is that you"  
The figure who I believe is Chris is covered in blood. His close have been torn and he is dragging around a 12 gauge. Something is attached to his back but I cant figure out what it is.  
"Yeah its me. We have to get out of here. Some dumb ass broke the window in the lobby and let the zombies in. But anyways we are going to use the fire escape. It looks as if no zombies are down there"  
I pull myself together and use the counter to hoist myself up. More noise is coming from down the hall.  
"How do you open this god damn thing"  
"You can't it's jammed"  
"Damn it. I guess I am going to break the glass them. Think you can squeeze through"  
"Yeah but what about the twins shouldn't we get them also"  
"Trust me there safe. Now hurry up and get out here"  
Chris was already standing on the fire escape. I crawled through the window. I managed to cut myself on a piece of broken glass on the way through. The wound was pretty deep.  
"Here tie this around your arm"  
"Ok… What the hell is that"  
"A bomb we are going to have two minutes to get down this ladder and out to safety"  
Chris then pushed some buttons and through the bomb inside. I finished tying the knot and quickly followed after Chris. He was already half way down. He knows how to slide down the ladder instead of climbing.  
"Hurry up you don't have much time"  
I looked up and saw zombies trying to crawl out the window. I jumped from about 7 feet up and begin to run.  
"Over here"  
I turn around and start following Chris. He jump into a truck and I follow. The truck is an ex-military transport vehicle. The thing is huge. It looks as if it could carry a tank. The wheels are like six feet tall. This thing is a monster.

We ride down the rode for a couple of hours and finally get to a warehouse. He honks the horn three times and the big metal door opens. Chris drives in backwards and parks. We both get out. I look around and see tons of cargo boxes made out of both wood and metal. There are also a few civilians armed with guns around the complex.  
"This is our base. We have enough food to survive a couple of years"  
"Were are we"  
"This is a warehouse me and some of the guys bought a while back. We converted it into a bunker incase war broke out. There are only 3 ways into this building. One is the six inch titanium door you just entered through. The next is a steel door in the back and finally trap door on the roof"  
I am still amazed at the sight I am seeing. A beautiful women catches my eye. She looks familiar.  
"See that's Laura. I told you they were ok. Laura stayed with me while Jena used her intellect to get here. They are amazing aren't they"  
"Cap. We have a distress call. It appears that there are people alive stuck in a mall"  
"Lets get going. We have no time to lose. Hey Gene you better take this with you"  
Chris hands me over a gun with a few magazines in a belt. I put it on and we all head for the truck. We hop in and set off for the mall. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

"Everybody hang on! Its going to get bumpy"  
I could hardly hear Chris over the truck. It took me a second to figure out what he said. I strapped myself to the chair I was in. The truck began to speed. Everything around me started to bounce. I was distracted by Laura and her bouncing breasts. Before I knew it we were at the mall.  
"Everybody out! It wont take long for them to know we're here"  
Everyone pilled out of the truck. I grabbed my pistol and slipped a magazine inside. I looked around to see what everyone else was armed with. Three people had 12 gauges including Chris. Laura had a pulse rifle and Jena had a magnum. Now all I could think about was why the hell am I the only one with a pussy ass gun? I followed Chris and his crew into the mall.  
"We need to split into two groups. One group will take the lower level and the other will take the higher level. Gene you take Laura and Jena and get the higher level"  
We set out for the escalator. The power was of for them so we had to walk up them. My vision passed the top of the stairs and I stopped. The whole floor was covered in blood. What I believe is human flesh laid scattered throughout the area. I forced myself to ascend the stairs. A noise came from behind the counter at a store.  
"We need to figure out what that noise was"  
My heart was pounding. With each foot step I could feel my life drifting away.  
"Hello? Is there anyone in here"  
I stepped into the store. The lights were flickering now. I turned around.  
"Laura, it's not the time to be playing with the lights"  
"Sorry"  
She ran up to me. Jena was already wondering around inspecting the room. I made my way over to the counter and stuck my head around it. I jumped back due to a stick whizzing past my head.  
"Hey we're here to help"  
"Prove it"  
"I am talking aren't I"  
A teenage girl popped out from behind the counter. She was the girl from the news. The on in the picture.  
"Hello my name is Kiah"  
"Hello. This is Jena and Laura and my name is Gene. Here take this"  
"Thank you"  
I handed my only pistol over to her. I looked around and found a metal bat. It's something I'm more use to. It had a rubber grip and looked perfect for knocking the shit out of a zombie.

We stepped out of the store and continued down the path of destruction. It seemed the farther we went the more of a mess there was. We almost made it to the end, checking every store, when I heard a crash come from behind us. I slowly turned around and nearly shit myself at the sight. Some how a herd of zombies had gathered behind us. We had no choice but to fight. I griped the bat and started running towards the crowd. Nothing was going through my head. I heard a whistle go past my ear and the zombie in front of me fell to the floor. A whole was through his head, dead center between the eyes. I quickly glanced over my shoulder and saw Kiah aiming the gun into the horde. Laura and Jena followed after. Zombies were falling left and right. I ran up to the closest figure and swung at its head with all my might. The bat struck and my foe fell to the ground. This is easier then I thought. I ran for the second one, then the third so on and so forth. About thirty minutes into the killing spree and the gun shots began to slow.  
"I'm running out of ammo"  
"Quick into that shop"  
We all headed to my right. I was the last one in. As I entered I slammed the gate down and locked it. The zombie infestation was fighting to get in. A few hours passed and the zombies infestation grew.  
"We're fucked aren't we Gene"  
"No, the guys will come for us. They have to." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

"Were are they? They should have been back by now"  
I sat at the truck wondering were they are. Could they be dead? No, Gene is to smart for that. The kids got potential. I guess there is only one thing left to do. Looks like were going back in.  
"We're going back in. Everyone get your gear and restock on ammunition"  
"Yes sir"  
We stepped through the doors and started walking inside. Luckily no zombies have found us yet. This whole mission was a mistake. The survivors, if there were any, died or left a while back. No one is here but zombies. A sudden crash came from behind us. I turned around ready to fire.  
"Charlie. The fuck… Charlie"  
A zombie had already ripped Charlie's head clean off his shoulders. The crash was when his body collided with the ground. I took the Zombie out with my pistol and ran over to Charlie's body. I knew he was dead but I needed the ammunition. I grabbed his belt and put it over my shoulder. The guns I tied to my back using rope I grabbed from the truck. By the time I was done a zombie had seen us. This is not good. If one zombie sees you all of them do. In a matter of seconds we were surrounded.  
"Get to the upper levels! They have to be there"  
I lobbed a grenade into the mob. It exploded and sent burning bits of flesh flying every direction. We all charged for the stairs. I continued to throw grenades in front of us to clear a path. We reached the stairs and continued on. The zombies were right behind us. I blew up the escalator to by us some time. The group continued on.  
"Why did you blow up the escalator? That is our only way down you know"  
"What about the elevators"  
"No power"  
"Shit I forgot about that. I guess we will have to improvise"  
It seemed the farther we went the more of a mess the zombies made. Human flesh and blood lined the walls and pooled on the floors. Bits of bodies laid motionless on the ground.

"Look"  
A zombie was laying on the ground. It had been partially eaten but it did not look like humans did it. The cuts were clean and to big for a human mouth. No one in their right mind would do this to a zombie. Something else was here but what?  
"C'mon we have to keep moving. They could be anywhere"  
We continued to move down the mall checking the stores that we could.  
"Hold on I hear a noise"  
I slowly crept to a turn and peered around the corner. I heard crying and saw hundreds of zombies gathering around a shop. It looked as if they were trying to get into it. The crying could only be coming from there. I signaled for the others to come quietly.  
"Look around the corner. Do you hear that"  
One by one they peeked around the corner.  
"Crying, there has to be some one in there"  
"No shit. We need to save them"  
"How about a grenade"  
"But it's my last one"  
"What's more important Sir, your grenade or the lives of civilians"  
He made a point. I pulled the pin and threw the grenade into the crowd. It exploded with a fury.  
"What the fuck was that"  
It cant be, that voice is Genes. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

I was day dreaming when a large explosion sounded about 12 feet from in front of the gate. Guts splattered all over the others and I. "What the fuck was that"  
I wanted to run to the gate to see what happened but they were still zombies outside reaching through trying to grab us. They looked as if little kids reaching for the cookie jar just out of reach. One by one the zombies fell to headshots.  
"Who is there"  
Somebody has to be there I mean guns just don't fire by themselves.  
"Gene just wait up were going to get you out of here"  
"Chris is that you"  
"Affirmative! Don't worry it wont be much longer now"  
Most of the zombies were on the ground bleeding but a few had limbs caught in the gate suspending there bodies like rag dolls. I slowly started to push there arms out so we could lift up the gate. Chris and his group came over to help.  
"Thanks"  
"We couldn't leave you behind but there isn't anytime to talk"  
"I know I kn"  
Something was grabbing my leg but Chris caught the zombie right in between the eyes. I pried the hand from my pants and pushed it through the gate. I told the others to come out of hiding and follow us.  
"So who is that girl"  
"Who? The new one"  
"No Laura, no shit the new one"  
"Sorry. Her name is Kiah. Her family is somewhere in the mall"  
"No other survivors were found. Three people committed suicide though, a simple gunshot to the head"  
I was stunned. Who could kill themselves in a place and time like this? My brain started ticking again and I relies that it is probably better then becoming one of them. I was lagging behind and hurried back up to the front of the line.  
"What was that about"  
"Nothing I just had to think about something."

We got to the place before the escalator but something was different, it was gone. I looked over the edge which had been broken and there it was laying on the ground in pieces.  
"Oops, forgot to tell you I blew up the escalator"  
"How are we suppose to get down"  
"We don't"  
"What do you mean"  
Chris just pointed. I turned around and looked towards the truck. Hundreds of zombies were inside. It looked like a rave without all the music and lights. They were everywhere. I finally found the truck in the mob of rotting flesh and sure enough it was covered with zombies but even worse was outside were thousands of zombies.  
"Looks like were stuck then"  
"Not exactly Gene. We still have the parking garage"  
"But we're running low on ammunition and look at them all"  
"We don't really have a choice do we"  
"I suppose your right Lets go then"  
We set off back the way we came to find the door to the parking garage. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

We stopped at the parking garage door. The steel was cold and smooth.  
"I have no guarantee you will like what is out here but we don't really have a choice do we"  
"Chris, we don't care we just want out"  
Chris cracked the door open and after a second of looking around closed the door quietly.  
"It is just as I feared"  
"What? Zombies"  
"No it's dark. I am afraid of the dark"  
I was stunned at this remark. Chris the man who watch another man ripped to ribbons without even blinking was afraid of the dark. Just as I was about to say something some one else beat me to it.  
"Well looks like were fucked aren't we"  
"No I just have to fight my fear and go. Gene, if I lose it in there just leave me behind"  
"Ok"  
There was no way Chris was going to "lose it"  
"Gene get on one side of the wall I will get the other. When I open the door you got through and hit everything to the right, I will do the same but with the left"  
Chris took the knob in hand and turned it slowly. The door slid out just enough for me to see the emptiness.  
"Kick it open and go on the count of three. 3, 2"  
Chris paused, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  
"1"  
The door flung open as my foot collided with it. I stepped into the darkness, turned to the left and took another step. Chris was not far behind. The only light came from the door frame behind us. It faded as the other pooled in after Chris. Some body closed the door behind me and the darkness quickly took control.

It was not long before My eyes adjusted to the lack of light. I could see just enough to know were I am going.  
"Over here. I found something"  
I looked around but failed finding out were the voice came from. A red light filled the garage behind me casting a shadow on the floor and wall in front of me. I quickly turned around and there was Laura holding a red stick with a red flame at the top. A figure grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.  
"Laura"  
I started to sprint towards her. A zombie had grabbed her and was now pinning her to the ground. I swung my bat one handed towards its head. The bat collided between the right eye and the temple. Blood shot out as the zombie flew back. My blind fury took over once again causing me to swing the bat with all my might towards the zombies forehead. It put it's hand up trying to grab me but it was pointless, by the time it had any hold on me its brains were already splattered on the cement. Blood pooled out of the gaping wound as I helped Laura to her feet.  
"Are you ok"  
She just looked at me and was holding her arm just below the shoulder.  
"It got me"  
Blood was trickling out of gaps in her hand and down her arm. I didn't know what to do. The virus spreads through contact with blood.  
"Take the bat for protection. Give me your gun. I will make sure the others wont shoot you"  
She looked towards the ground as she accepted the bat. I took the gun from her open hand. I tore off part of my shirt and wrapped it around her wound. Laura started walking back the way we came. My eyes started to water.  
"Good bye Laura." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

Once again the group and I started to head into the darkness. Our shoes echoed as they collided with the ground. Every noise we make is amplified a thousand fold. You could even hear the sweat from our faces hit the ground with a splash. None of us truly new what we were in for but we did not have a choice. I couldn't help but think about Laura. What is she doing? Has the zombies attacked her yet? Has she become zombie? A thousand questions filled my mind, many I did not have answers to and many more I will probably never know. The only thing I was sure of was that I wanted to get out of this hell.  
"Hold on I heard a noise"  
Chris held up his hand in a fist about ear level. We all stopped. Kiah and Chris were the only ones who actually looked confident. Chris pointed to a dark figure.  
"Gene go take a look, I have your back"  
I hesitated for a second but pulled myself together and started towards the figure. The closer I got the more I began to relies it wasn't human. I stopped in shock. What the fuck? Ran through my head. I signaled over for Chris. It looked like the thing was dead. I bent down slightly to examine it.  
"Gene, what is it"  
"Take a look at this. What the hell do you think it is"  
"What I see nothing, just a pool of blood"  
I turned my head back to look at the abomination but it was gone. A pool of blood took its place. I felt the blood and it was still warm.  
"I swear it was right here"  
Chris just shook his head and started to head back towards the group. I followed right behind him. I can't wait to get back to base.

After the slight diversion we set back out. I was at wits end. I had all I could take and hoped we wouldn't run into anything more.  
"Look, a red light"  
I ran a bit closer.  
"It's an exit sign"  
I turned around to signal the others to come. They just stood there ghostly pale in the red light. Jena let out a scream and pointed towards me. I heard a noise behind me. It sounded like a man was gargling his own blood mixed with a howl. I turned my head slightly and there it was, the abomination. I don't know where the shot came from but it nearly hit the monster. The only thing that kept it from a bullet between the eyes were its speed. It quickly jumped up and attached itself to the ceiling. I took aim and fired three shots.  
"What the fuck is it! Fucking get this away from me"  
I began to sprint towards the door while still shooting at the monster. It had six legs with huge claws on four of them allowing it to attach itself to walls. The two in the middle looked like small human hands, about the size of a small child's. It had a mouth full of razor sharp fangs which resided in a long snout. Four eyes sat upon the snout and it all was attached to a body.

I kept running until I felt the cold metal door on my hands.  
"Get over here"  
I took aim and shot at the abomination who was now heading for Chris. Chris was about to take out his knife for close combat but was interrupted by the thing flying across the room by a shotgun blast. About half of the monster was blown to pieces. As it laid their twitching the others ran past it. I looked around to see were the blast had come from but I found nothing. The others arrived and we got prepared for the next room. 


End file.
